implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
There's the Way, Where's the Will? (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Starring |Row 3 info = and |Row 4 title = Opening theme |Row 4 info = Gavril Remontadov and Tanya Kalinina - "The Wayward Will" |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of seasons |Row 6 info = 4 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 99 ( ) }} There's the Way, Where's the Will? is a Margovyan television sitcom that was first broadcast on on July 1, 2013. Starring , , and , the show is about hedonistic stockbroker-turned-historical reenactor Matvey "Matt" Koppelberg, who moves into the house of his sister, struggling talent agent and failed lesbian Ruslana "Smiley" Koppelberg and her son, Yafet. Matt's new job as part of a troupe of historical reenactors has forced him out of his estate in rural Dostalinsky and into his sister's house in Ciudad del Celebridad. A second season consisting of 24 episodes was announced on October 2013, and was broadcast on June 30, 2014. Overview Cast and characters Main * as Matvey "Matt" Koppelberg - a hedonistic bachelor stockbroker-turned-historical reenactor, Smiley's brother, and Yafet's uncle. Despite his self-centered demeanor, he does genuinely care for his family, although it doesn't show much. He is rich because he embezzled money from his company's clients, although he has to lie low because of an ongoing RBI investigation. * as Ruslana "Smiley" Koppelberg - a struggling talent agent, failed lesbian, Yafet's mother, and Matt's younger sister. Even though she has enough money to live by through her job, she still has to struggle to keep her family financially sound, and Matt's arrival complicates that. * as Yafet Koppelberg - Smiley's underachieving son. He begins questioning his gender preference once he finds out that his mother was once a lesbian, and how he was conceived because of that relationship. * as Irina Ozerova - Smiley's eccentric neighbor, and one of Matt's one-night-stands. Because of this, Irina stalks Matt, and eventually Matt declares that the two of them are in a relationship. This doesn't last, but Irina and Matt are still on good terms after. * as Faddey Farber - Smiley's ex-husband. Faddey knew that he was merely a rebound for Smiley after she just recovered from her breakup with her lesbian partner, but that didn't stop him from loving and marrying Smiley. Even today, Faddey wants to go back with Smiley, but she merely rebuffs his advances. * as Galina Kamchatskaya - Smiley's former lesbian lover. Galina and Smiley had planned to get pregnant together through artificial insemination, but Galina miscarried, meaning only Smiley was pregnant with the baby who would become Yafet. Galina broke up with Smiley because of this, but now she wants to be reconciled with both Smiley and Yafet. * as Kliment Dvilyanov - Matt's contact in the RBI, who occasionally comes by to tell Matt if the RBI was getting closer to his trail. And whenever Kliment isn't telling Matt about the RBI's investigations into him, he is a dependable drinking buddy for Matt. * as Eva Koppelberg - Matt and Smiley's mother, and Yafet's grandmother. Eva is a prosperous property realtor who has been married four times and now makes sleeping with men her hobby. Recurring * as Hakim Musayev - one of Smiley's actor clients. Hakim can often be heard or seen begging Smiley to find him a new acting project because he is always in need of money with which to bribe the customs and immigration people so he can keep sending his refugee relatives from all over the Middle East and the world to live with him in Margovya. * as Illariona Landers - another one of Smiley's actress clients. Hillary, as she chooses to be called, is less in need of projects from Smiley because she doesn't have to support a large family like Hakim does, but she does want to begin acting in what she calls "adult projects"; not really adult-themed but more critically-inclined than her past pop projects. * as Anya Fegelein - one of Matt's scam partners. Anya stumbled upon Matt's big secret scam and threatened to rat him to the authorities unless he made her part of the scam, which Matt did in a moment of distraction, and it's been a partnership that has been fruitful for the both of them ever since. Anya brings the means and execution to Matt's big plans for scams, something that Matt sorely needed before he met Anya. * as Oksana Maksimenko-Koppelberg - Matt's ex-and-future wife. Matt married Oksana in an unspecified Margovyan city during his days as a hedonistic stockbroke-slash-scammer before suddenly leaving her when the RBI and the Ministry of Finance, Treasury, and Budget decided to investigate Matt's vast wealth. Oksana eventually tracked down Matt to Ciudad del Celebridad and wormed her way into the Koppelberg house and back into Matt's bed. * as Ervin Volkov * as Jamal Agrabov * as Karl Dvilyanov * as Viktoriya Malenkova * as Evita del Quiev Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor